


Handcuffs Aren't Meant to be Used Like This

by JajaLala



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Dominant Catra, Dubious Consent, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Gang member Catra, Handcuffs, Policewoman Adora, Porn, Restraints, Smut, Submissive Adora, Vaginal Fingering, it's really just smut, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JajaLala/pseuds/JajaLala
Summary: Adora tugged at her handcuffs, arms knocking against the pillar they were wrapped around. She could feel the metal press into her wrists, but at least the sleeve of her police uniform buffered the metal from her skin a little bit. Her arms were raised up, but her body was facing away from the pillar so she could see the cause of her predicament.“Hey Adora.”





	Handcuffs Aren't Meant to be Used Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Wow imagine.... me writing a mainstream pairing.... Adora/Catra is just too good to resist.

Adora tugged at her handcuffs, arms knocking against the pillar they were wrapped around. She could feel the metal press into her wrists, but at least the sleeve of her police uniform buffered the metal from her skin a little bit. Her arms were raised up, but her body was facing away from the pillar so she could see the cause of her predicament.

“Hey Adora.”

She had just gotten distracted from their fight for a second, when Catra had given a devastating kick. With Adora momentarily dazed, Catra took the chance to snatch the handcuffs from her belt and trussed Adora up into this vulnerable position. The keys were in Adora’s belt still, but with her arms stuck above her head she wouldn’t be able to reach down and grab them. Her only hope was either one of her fellow officers discovering her position (unlikely, considering she hadn’t even sent out a distress signal when she encountered Catra) or Catra having mercy on her and unlocking the cuffs (even more unlikely).

“Cute outfit.” Catra stepped out of Adora’s range of vision, and Adora awkwardly shuffled around the pillar to keep her in sight. “Dressed like that, I bet no one suspects you used to be part of the gang you’re now trying to eliminate from this city.”

Catra came closer, steps echoing in the abandoned warehouse. She put her hands on Catra’s shirt collar, rubbing the fabric between her fingers, examining the outfit. Adora scoffed at Catra’s attempt to destabilize her. “My fellow officers know about my history, and they know exactly how much I want to make up for the stuff I did when I was in the Horde.”

Catra clicked her tongue. “You regret everything you did?”

Adora kept her mouth shut; no need to give Catra more material to work with.

Catra’s hand slid from the collar to cradle the side of Adora’s neck, fingernails pricking the sensitive skin. “All regrets? Nothing at all that you miss?”

The scrape of a fingernail along Adora’s jaw made her gasp. Alarmed at the direction of this confrontation, Adora lifted her leg to kick Catra away, but Catra just grabbed her thigh and settled beside it, leaving Adora kicking uselessly at the air. She lifted her other leg, but she should have predicted Catra would grab that too, leaving Adora completely supported by Catra and unable to pull her legs back for another kick. At least Catra’s hands were occupied, no longer running against her skin.

“So feisty tonight,” Catra commented, coming closer between Adora’s legs.

The press of Catra’s body was familiar, activating the desires Adora had been keeping repressed since her split from the gang. She schooled her face into a snarl, trying to establish some boundaries despite her helpless position. “Because I’m a cop, and you’re a gang member with a laundry list of crimes.”

“Aww,” Catra used the patronizing tone she knew Adora hated, “You’re cute when you try to be angry.”

“I _am_ angry,” Adora insisted, “Once I get out of these, you’re going to be in so much trouble-”

Adora’s protests were muted in surprise as Catra pressed her lips against her neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive areas she knew like the back of her hand. Adora gaped for a moment, excitement ricocheting through her veins at the stimulation. When Catra licked a long strip up her neck to her jaw, Adora let out an embarrassing high-pitched noise.

“C-Catra,” Adora squirmed in Catra’s grip, but there was no way to pull away from Catra’s ceaseless attack on her neck, “We can’t- You should know this-”

Catra shut her up with a kiss. Adora dimly thought she ought to keep mouth closed, at least putting up that much resistance against Catra, but by the time she thought it out Catra had taken advantage of her shocked slack mouth to invade it with her tongue. Since it already happened, Adora opened wider to let her in, allowing Catra to kiss her more deeply.

She found herself relaxing into the moment, eyes closing. These actions were familiar, comforting, and drove her temperature up the longer they continued. She fought against the cuffs again, wishing she could grab Catra as well. Unable to do so, she settled for squeezing Catra with her legs, pulling her a smidgen closer.

Police sirens in the distance. Adora’s eyes snapped opened, and she bit Catra’s tongue.

Catra backed up, dropping one of Adora’s legs so she could check the damage done to her mouth. “Damn, Adora,” Catra muttered, “Rude, much?”

“Don’t you hear the sirens? If anyone finds us…”

Catra rolled her eyes. “You think they’re going to this abandoned warehouse? You didn’t call for them, did you?”

“N-no,” Adora admitted.

“Don’t trust them either, huh?”

Adora didn’t admit that she hadn’t called them because she wanted to confront Catra alone. As much as she trusted her co-workers, when it came to Catra… well, some part of her still hoped that, alone, maybe she could have appealed to their shared history and convince Catra to turn herself in.

Catra didn’t seem to like the silence, since she squeezed Adora’s thigh with one hand, and used the other to start unbuttoning Adora’s shirt.

“Catra, wait! Someone could see-”

“_I _want to see you, Adora,” Catra pouted, “It’s been forever.”

Her buttons were undone, leaving Adora in the white undershirt she always wore underneath. Catra tugged that upwards, exposing Adora’s bra. The police sirens were fading, apparently heading elsewhere in the city, but Adora was still panicked. “We shouldn’t-”

“Aww, you wore your nice bra today? Were you expecting something?”

“_No,_” Adora defended herself, glancing down at the lacy bra she had put on coincidentally that morning, “Also, can you stop being so flippant about someone finding us-”

“Number one,” Catra unhooked the bra with one hand, “No one is going to find us, and two, even if someone did, you’re clearly restrained. You can just claim you had no choice.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Adora informed her.

“But do you want one?”

Adora didn’t want to answer, so instead she focused on Catra’s hand running along her now-exposed skin. She shivered at the contact, mouth opening in a wordless gasp. Catra descended upon her mouth again, bringing her into another heated kiss. Catra’s cupped a breast, brushing it with a feather-light touch that made Adora want to beg for more.

Not willing to beg yet, Adora let out a sigh as their lips parted. Catra moved her mouth down Adora’s body. A bite on her neck made Adora jerk against her restraints. “Hey!”

“You bit me earlier,” Catra countered, before sucking a mark in the same location.

Adora started to squirm, overwhelmed by the sensation, and becoming more aware of Catra’s other hand hiking higher up her thigh. Catra moved further down, nibbling at her collarbone. The hand not on her leg was now pinching her nipple, drawing out indignant gasps from Adora.

After Catra had her fill of that, her hands moved to the belt. She deftly removed the pants and underwear in one motion, and Adora was dazed enough to willingly step out of the clothing. Only after Catra threw the clothes away and the buckle echoed on the floor did Adora realize how exposed she was.

The air, though not freezing, was chilly enough to leave goosebumps on Adora’s skin. “C-Catra…”

Adora wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask for. When Catra tore her apart like this, she felt naked in more ways than one. Catra somehow knew exactly what she needed, and with a smirk she pressed her warm body up against Adora. Her hands found the back of Adora’s legs, lifting Adora up so she could wrap her legs around the small of Catra’s waist.

Once Adora was securely supported, Catra’s hands wandered to her rear to squeeze at the soft flesh. Adora squeaked at the force, but was completely unable to push Catra away. Instead, she opened her legs wider, inviting Catra closer. Catching the meaning, Catra’s fingers slipped between and into her slick, waiting hole. Adora’s breath became heavy as Catra stroked her clit with a thumb and gently moved two fingers inside of her.

Catra snorted. “Imagine if your commanding officer saw you now, the bright new employee, spreading her legs like this for the Horde.”

“Not for the Horde,” Adora countered between pants, “For _you_.”

The movement of Catra’s fingers stopped at that, and Catra’s eyes went wide. Adora grew impatient, and so pushed her pelvis up from the pillar to fuck herself on Catra’s fingers. Catra gulped, then buried her face in Adora’s neck so Adora couldn’t see her expressions.

The fingers picked up again, wet and gliding with expert precision inside Adora. Adora mumbled some familiar praise, words she had uttered many times before when Catra spoiled her like this. Despite the time spent apart, she found the phrases easily revived by Catra’s touch. Catra kissed along Adora’s neck, and Adora realized Catra’s ear was close enough for her own face to reach. Boldly, Adora’s tongue darted out to lick the edge of Catra’s exposed ear.

Catra’s head jerked back, face growing red, and sputtered, “A-Adora, you _know_ I’m sensitive there-”

“Oh? Are we avoiding each other’s sensitive areas?” Adora asked with a raised eyebrow, “I hadn’t noticed.”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “I’m fucking _you_, not the other way around.”

“Back in the Horde, we used to-” A finger curl distracted Adora from her own words.

“Well you’re not _in_ the Horde anymore, so I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

The fingers had found a sweet spot, and kept running over it with delicious pressure. The sensation got all of Adora’s thoughts and words messed up, so she just nodded along to whatever Catra said. Adora was making embarrassing sounds, but at this point they were too far gone to worry about that. It was nothing Catra hadn’t heard before, anyway. So Adora let the waves of growing arousal wash over her, building hotter and hotter with each stroke. She was rapidly approaching her peak, utterances growing louder and more frantic as her arousal grew.

Catra leaned in close. “Beg for it.”

Adora huffed. “Fuck you.”

That was a terrible answer, since Catra immediately stopped moving. Adora tried to shift and fuck herself on Catra’s fingers again, but Catra used another hand to force Adora’s hips against the pillar, not allowing her any freedom of movement. Adora was trembling, body begging for a release it was helpless to do anything about without Catra’s help.

Adora gave in much quicker than she would have liked to admit. “Please- Catra, please fuck me, I’m yours, just please fuck me again.”

With her typical smirk, Catra continued moving. Just a few more thrusts were all that was needed to send Adora over the edge, calling Catra’s name. Her body filled with warmth, and she squirmed as much as she could in her restraints, wishing she could get closer to Catra at all.

Catra slowed her fingers, then leaned in so Adora could rest her hazy head on Catra’s shoulder. Adora immediately buried herself there, breathing in Catra’s scent as the orgasm faded. The fingers left her, and Adora whined at the loss.

She whined again when Catra pulled away from her, leaving her pretty much naked and helpless on shaky post-orgasmic legs. Catra caught her distraught expression and rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a drama queen, I’m just grabbing your stuff.”

Adora was too out of it to wonder what exactly that meant. She could see Catra digging through her pants, but she was confused as to what she might be looking for. Eventually, she pulled out a key and went behind Adora, grabbing at the handcuffs on her wrists.

“Catra?” Adora was still confused.

“I just wanted to hear you beg,” Catra told her, “Not like I want you to be stuck like this forever.”

The handcuffs released with a click, and Adora immediately fell to her knees, flinching at the cold floor on her bare skin.

“Besides, I know I’ll have plenty of time to escape from you while you recover and get dressed.”

“Fuck,” Was all Adora could say, knowing full well that Catra was right.

Catra went for the exit, only glancing back once for her farewell. “Until next time.”

Adora didn’t even entertain the thought of attempting another chase today. She needed a minute to catch her breath, massage her wrists, and after that she still needed to put back on her clothes.

Maybe the next time she chased Catra down it would end differently, and she would finally catch her.

Or maybe, if it ended the same way as today, that wouldn’t be so bad either.


End file.
